


SEGUIR ADELANTE

by Mellita_Cullen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellita_Cullen/pseuds/Mellita_Cullen
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y Harry se siente perdido¿quien le ayudara ha  sanar su corazón?*Drarry*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es uno de mis primeros trabajos Gracias por leerlo

SEGUIR ADELANTE CAPITULO 1

La guerra nos cambio a todos, perdimos muchas cosas valiosas ,seres amados ,amigos y dejo marcas , cicatrices profundas e imborrables que no solo marcaron nuestros cuerpos sino nuestras almas, cambio nuestras prioridades y nos abrió los ojos a lo que de verdad importa.

Vivir, seguir adelante y a la vez dejar atrás resentimientos y tontas rivalidades ; pero a veces, solo a veces todo es mas difícil por que el daño es mas profundo. Regresar a Howarts después de la reconstrucción fue un momento difícil pero un paso obligado por el torbellino de adicciones en el que me he sumergido y que me ha obligado a tener niñeras , no que las necesite claro.

Minerva cree que no lo se pero solo me mantiene aquí para vigilante ,casi nunca asisto a clase ¿por que será? Sentarme en el gran comedor a esperar la selección de las casas para los de primero es insoportable, pero voltear a mi alrededor y darme cuenta de los asientos vacíos me hace sentir mas la ausencia de Ron y Mione, perderlos en medio de la batalla justamente dentro de estos muros no me hace ningún bien. Es algo que tengo tatuado en mi alma ,necesito un trago solo así logro adormecer el dolor y burlar el vacío en mi pecho.

Siempre me a trocado seguir adelante solo ,sin familia y ahora sin amigos,el dolor de perder a Ron y a Fred hizo a los Weasley imposible seguir aquí, así que simplemente se fueron a Rumanía con Ginny nada prospero y ciertamente no la culpo, asi debía ser jamas concretamos algo entre nosotros así que no dolió demasiado fue mas el dolor de perder a esa familia que sentía mía que la comodidad de una relación que no tenia amor.

El tiro de gracia fue la perdida de Moony el ultimo merodeador el que me hacia sentir una conexión con mis padres con Sirius asi que el whiskey de fuego se ha vuelto mi consuelo. Ya ni siquiera puedo asistir a clases sobrio, las voces a mi alrededor saturan mis oídos como un enjambre de abejas, siento todas las miradas caer sobre mi reprochadome el echo de que debí de evitar la muerte de sus seres queridos culpandome de no actuar rápido , yo mismo lo hago se que es mi culpa asi lo siento, abandono el gran comedor mientras me bebo una copa mas.

El lago negro se a convertido en un santuario, un lugar en donde estar en paz en donde por lo menos para mi no hay recuerdo doloroso. L

a torre de Astronomía esta en ruinas pero ahí es donde duermo no soporto entrar a la Sala Común y no ver a Ron sentado esperándome para jugar una ronda de snap explosivo o ver a Hermione tras una pila interminable de libros estudiando e intentar que lo hagamos también.

Solo quedan algunos amigos como Neville o Seamus pero no es lo los miro veo el reproche por lo que hago y luego empiezan con las preguntas "¿estas bien?, ¿puedo ayudarte?,¿por que Harry?," están preocupados por mi pero no es como si algo de lo que dicen pudiera ayudarme, o como si estar bien fuera algo posible. Solo cuando las preguntas se hacen confusas por el whiskey de fuego y se me es imposible mantenerme de pie , Neville llama a la directora McGonagall que con pociones me obliga a salir del estupor y alivio que me da la bebida además de retarme con la mirada haciéndome sentir que le falle de nuevo. Camino hacia lo que quedo del puente que Neville y Seamus derribaron a paso lento, no lo han reconstruido por lo que es un lugar solitario estoy bebiendo para regresar a ese delicioso estado en el que soy inmune al dolor en donde mis sentidos se adormecen, veo como los bordes en mi visión se hacen mas confusos , hoy es un día de esos en los que el dolor y la nostalgia me perturban mas de lo habitual.

Hoy no he asistido a clases igual que ayer, tener una capa de invisibilidad para poder escabullirme de mis cuidadores es bueno, miro las estrellas y me llevo un cigarrillo a los labios, otra adicción que he que tal vez deba acabar con todo,seria tan fácil al final de todo él gano Tom gano me dejo solo, pero no puedo hacerlo de la manera fácil debo de seguir viviendo en soledad es mi penitencia. He sentido ese dolor mas fuerte , ese que se conjuga en torno a mi corazón apretándolo en un puño, el dolor que me hace sentir que algo me falta pero no se que es.

Le doy otra calada a mi cigarrillo perdido en mis pensamientos tan absorto en ellos...

-Condenado a vivir...- susurro para mi , mientras me acerco a mirar el vacío bajo mis pies.

-Y no lo estamos todos Potter-una voz siseante me obliga a voltear tan bruscamente que me tambaleo casi al punto de caer asi que el me ayuda a recobrar el equilibrio 'Malfoy'.

-¡joder!Malfoy no deberías de hacer eso- le digo mientras me siento en el césped y le doy otro trago a mi botella. -Podrías haberme matado-y me pongo a reír o eso creo.

-¿Cual es la gracia Potter?- se le nota el enfado en la voz es tan fácil hacerlo rabiar,me divierte como nadie. Desde la batalla en la que Lucius y Narcissa perdieran la vida, son pocas las veces que hemos cruzado palabras pero por lo menos ya no nos atacamos parece ser que el siempre esta a mi alrededor, lo cual no me molesta mas bien me intriga.

-Bueno pues por mucho tiempo lo intentaste y justo ahora hubiera sido tan fácil - le ofrezco de mi botella , cuando la toma nuestros dedos se rozan y un rubor aparece en sus mejillas 'curioso' ,puede ser el frío de la noche asi que conjuro un hechizo calefactor y el me mira confundido, le da un gran sorbo a la botella antes de contestar.

-Jamas quise matarte Har...Potter no realmente solo al... alejarte de mi, no soy bueno lo sabes- y levanta los hombros restándole importancia como si no le hubiera cost6ado trabajo decirlo aunque se le escucho en su voz, puedo verlo en sus ojos siempre me fue fácil leerlo como cuando veía el fuego en sus ojos al pelear o la diversión que le causaba discutir .

Se gira para irse pero lo tomo del brazo para impedirlo pero desde esta posicion lo único que logro es hacerlo caer sobre mi y algo pasa , algo cambia en su mirada sus ojos ya no son de un gris azulado sino mas bien un gris con vetas verdes , son imnotizantes lo observo agitas la respiración esta de nuevo sonrojado y se me hace una estampa tan estúpidamente tierna que no logro detener mis actos y lo beso fuerte con ansias con necesidad como si mi ser o mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿que demonios?Pot...Harry no...espe...-sus intentos por detenerme son tan pobres que después de eso el me corresponde se doblega ante mi y cuando nos separamos le faltan las palabras tanto como el aliento. Bebo un poco mas mientras lo veo en shock es tan divertido verlo asi.

-Un Malfoy sin palabras, eres tan adorable Draco- me acuesto completamente en el césped y me dejo llevar por la inconsciencia que el alcohol me provoca.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer

Mellie


	2. DESPERTAR

SEGUIR ADELANTE .

. CAPITULO 2

.

.

-¡Maldita resaca!¡Argh!-intento abrir los ojos pera la luz los lastima, no la soportan y el dolor se intensifica taladrando mi cabeza lo único peor que esto es despertar en la enfermería, reconozco el olor, los recuerdos son tan difíciles de tolerar aquí- Necesito un trago-con un sencillo hechizo logro oscurecer mis anteojos antes de colocarlos en su la molesta luz tal vez sea capaz de pensar con claridad o por lo menos de huir con rapidez.

-Lo que usted necesita señor Potter es comer,bañarse y deja de beber-dice Madame Pomfrey, con un gesto de enojo que se nota extraño en una mujer como ella que claramente esta furiosa conmigo. -Hola Poppy también la quiero- he descubierto que el alcohol nos vuelve cínicos y me ayuda para no derrumbarme asi que con un sencillo Accio y bajo su mirada reprobadora convoco una botella, la ultima de su reserva y salgo de este lugar no lo soporto.

¡Argh! Los recuerdos de Malfoy y sus deliciosos labios me invaden. La directora McGonagall me espera debí saberlo, ver esa 'v' en su frente es tan divertido-¿Que hay Minnie?- -Harry debes dejar eso- y con un movimiento de varita desvanece mi bebida-Deja de dañarte asi¿Por que lo haces?- me toma de los brazos para que la mire de frente a los ojos esta realmente seria y se ve preocupada. -No lo se Minnie, no lo se-enciendo un cigarrillo, aunque me mira con enojo no me dice nada por eso- Es solo que... se siente como si algo me faltara -y es ahí que noto el dolor de mi pecho calmado, solo un poco desvanecido. -Las vacaciones empiezan en dos días Harry tal vez podrías marcharte ahora y pensar en el ¿Por que? y en eso que te falta , pensar en el rumbo que has tomado, tienes gente que te quiere y que esta aquí- y con eso olvido lo que estaba pensando ''gente que te quiere'' aja sí se que me quieren pero de alguna manera se que no es a ellos a quien necesito, es algo mas y me frustra no saber que es.

-De acuerdo Minnie- y sonrío cuando igual que mi Whisky mi cigarro se desvanece, es seguro que les a prohibido a los elfos conseguirme mas y puede que hasta mis maletas ya están camino a Grimmauld Place. *****************

Estar aquí es tan aquella vez con Sirius no había entrado en esta habitación pero ahora lo hago buscando algo en el tapiz y solo hasta que lo veo se de que se trataba "Draco Lucius Malfoy Black" y me pierdo en los recuerdos que hacen cosquillear mi corazón y pienso que pude haberlo buscado para despedirme.

.

No es la primera vez que Minnie y los chicos intentan algo asi. Me he convertido en un buen actor, me aseo,me pongo ropa limpia, me afeito y como siempre intento peinarme pero ahora que lo uso largo es mas facil solo me hago una coleta baja; me alimento con algo que no se que es y me siento frente a la chimenea a esperar al primer amigo o niñera en turno.

Enciendo un cigarro y pienso que solo en estos momentos entiendo a Sirius, Grimmauld Place es deprimente pero solo aquí encuentro paz no hay miradas de reproche y me alegra.

Termino mi tercer cigarro cuando la chimenea se enciende y el primero en llegar es Neville Longbotton. Mira al rededor y parece muy satisfecho al ver mi aspecto-¿Que hay Harry?- me pregunta como si nada y yo sonrío por su intento de tratarme con normalidad lo que hace mas evidente que no es asi.

-LO mismo de siempre Nev intento seguir adelante-contesto y estiro la cajetilla ofreciéndole un cigarro yo muero por una copa asi que fumo uno mas para calmar mi ansiedad.

-No gracias - declina mi ofrecimiento- me parece bien que intentes seguir adelante Harry, me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero debo regresar a ver a la abuela , su salud ya no es la misma de antes-por un momento su frente se arruga con autentica preocupación.

Doy gracias por las precauciones que tome, no me gustaría detener as Nev por mis tonteras.

-Estoy bien Nev no voy a cometer locuras o a desaparecer saludame a tu abuela- se que esta preocupado por mi y le es difícil irse-Anda Nev lo prometo palabra de mago- me sorprendo a mi mismo por la declaración hace tanto que no me siento bien , el también se sorprende pero acepta.

-Nos vemos Harry- y me da un abrazo antes de marcharse.

Han pasado dos semanas desde la visita de Neville y ya han desfilado por aquí Minnie, Seamus, Cho y he recibido una lechuza de Creevey asi que no me sorprende ver a Luna , solo ella faltaba. -Hola Harry veo que haz ahuyentado a los Nargles ya no podrán confundirte- me dice como si siempre hubiera estado aquí, de ese modo es ella y yo ya deje de intentar entenderla es mas sencillo.

-Hola Luna gracias por notarlo ya me siento mejor- -Eso esta claro ¿ ya lo fuiste a ver?-pregunta mientras cuelga unos extraños collares en la chimenea. ¿A quien?- juro que no se a que se refiere ya estoy mejor en cuanto a mi depresión mi consumo de Whiskey y cigarros a disminuido a casi cero asi que no creó haber olvidado nada o a nadie.

-Pues a Draco Malfoy a quien mas- -no lo he visto desde antes de las vacaciones pero a que te refieres Luna¿Que es lo que le pasa?-pienso que no creo que me reciba en la mansión quiero hablar con el de lo del beso eso es seguro pero esperare a verlo en la escuela-Nos llevamos mejor pero no somos amigos -

-Deberías hacerlo Harry Potter , después de lo que hizo por ti- me mira severa como pocas veces y con facilidad cambia de tema-ya debo irme que estés bien- No puedo dejarla ir sin que me de respuestas ¡merlín! es la Ravenclaw mas críptica que he conocido.

-¿A que te refieres? -Ya sabes Harry el fue quien te llevo a la enfermería, se veía tan preocupado-y desaparece entre llamas verdes dirigiéndome una sonrisa y dejandome muy confundido y ¿ansioso?¡arghh! Creo que los nargles han vuelto.

.

.

Mellie


	3. REVELACIÓN

SEGUIR ADELANTE 

.

.

.

.

"Draco Malfoy se preocupa por mi" No he dejado de pensar en eso, no puedo dormir él es la única persona que hace hervir mi sangre en segundos y hacerme 'sentir' para ser sinceros pienso en él desde antes pero no se como tomara Malfoy mi repentino interés en él.

Logro dormir muy poco tal vez 4 horas seguidas y me levantó mas ansioso que de costumbre "Hoy regreso a Howarts" he decidido buscar a Draco y hablar con él para tratar de conocerlo mas.

Hace tres días que regrese y no he visto a la razón de mi obsesión Draco me habia acostumbrado a verlo cerca y tal vez, creo que se esconde de mi. La ansiedad a vuelto y también a vuelto la bebida con mas fuerza acompañada de los cigarros ¡Dementores! tengo un terrible presentimiento, un nudo en la garganta y un terrible peso en mi pecho.

Una semana desde que volví y hoy he soñado con Malfoy a sido algo bastante perturbador pues yo solo podía verlo sufrir sin poder ayudarlo, necesito saber de el, solo me queda preguntarle a Minnie. En su despacho espero que ella comience la conversación y es que me siento bastante culpable por mi recaída. -Hola Harry ¿que te trae por aquí? es bueno verte tan bien-y la culpa me hace bajar la cabeza. No fue buena idea venir con un cigarro en la mano pero no me culpen. -Gracias he venido a preguntarte por algo o mejor dicho por alguien ¿Que sabes des Draco Malfoy?si pudieras decirme que paso o donde esta ...-le digo mientras le doy la ultima calada a mi cigarro antes de desvanecer lo, la veo fruncir el ceño y no se que mas decirle.

-NECESITO SABERLO- La expresión de su rostro cambia y se que lo que dirá no es bueno. -Harry no entiendo para que quieres saberlo pero a los Malfoy les quitaron todo y a Draco como el ultimo descendiente solo le han dejado la Mansión Malfoy y eso por cuestiones de linaje ya que solo uno atravesaría las protecciones , lo obligan a permanecer aquí y cuando termine su educación en Howarts podrá irse-

-Pero no lo he visto por el colegio-se que no me dirá mas asi que debo abrirme con ella la mano me tiembla por un cigarro mas pero ,me resisto. -Por favor Minerva necesito saber, necesitó que me lo digas FUE Él fue él quien cuido de mi y me llevo a la enfermería deseo comenzar de cero con el y ser su amigo, el esta solo como yo además que cinco minutos con el me han ayudado mas que la ayuda de cualquier otro- estaba desesperado y tal vez mi comentario fue hiriente pero de verdad no se que mas hacer.

-El joven Malfoy esta en la enfermería no sabemos que es lo que tiene y estamos esperando que un especialista de San Mungo venga ya que como te he dicho no puede salir del colegio- me mira con algo parecido a lastima y lo odio puede que crea que me deje caer como antes pero algo me dice que no puedo hacerlo tengo que estar bien para Draco creo que me va a necesitar. Mi pecho pesa y me sofoca yo solo puedo pesar 'no él' no se por que pero mis pesadillas siempre se hacen realidad o sera que mis sueños se llenan de los hechos que han acompañado mi existencia, me aterra volver a sentirme solo no lo comprendo pero es Draco el que me hace sentirme asi ,desde el día del beso esta mas presente me acompaña a donde quiera que voy .Corro ,corro como hace mucho no lo hacia y para cuando llego a la enfermería estoy sin aliento y Madame Pomfrey me mira con extrañeza. -señor Potter...-intenta llamarme pero ya no la escucho, es extraño pero un lazo invisible me jala a la cama del fondo que esta rodeada por espesas cortinas que evitan mirar dentro, pero yo se que es ÉL ,lo siento a Draco me acerco a ver su rostro. Esta mas pálido que de costumbre y delgado sus pómulos resaltan haciendo que su ojos se vean mas sumidos no puedo creer que solo han pasado 4 semanas desde que lo bese se veía tan sano con su cabello brillando con luz de luna y sus mejillas con un ligero rubor.

Madame Pomfrey intenta acercarse pero una fuerza nos rodea sutilmente impidiendo que lo haga, es nuestra magia puedo sentirla bailando a nuestro alrededor. La magia de Draco se siente débil, delicada y la mía la rodea protegiéndola como si fuera una necesidad,es fascinante. Le veo abrir sus ojos y me parece que brillan solo para mi, que se han abierto para verme como si me esperaran. -Hola rubio-le digo sonriendole es tan fácil hablar con el. -Hola tú- se ve que esta sorprendido de verme y en sus labios se pone una sonrisa ladeada de esas que pone cuando va a hacerse el inteligente con un comentario burlón o como cuando trama algo.

-Sabes cara-rajada eso que madre me advirtió ocurrió-se nota cansado- yo intente escapar ...no causarte problemas pero yo sabia que me necesitaba , lo sabia aquí- se toca el pecho justo en el corazón-en el puente ese día , me llamabas y no me pude resistir-toco mi rostro y se siente tan bien-intente irme antes de hacer algo indebido pero tu y tu Gryffindor testarudo me besaste y comenzaste el proceso, fue bueno para ti te vez mejor, pensé que eso bastaría-

Tomo su mano ,la que esta en mi rostro y beso su palma, en otro momento nos estaríamos liando a golpes, sonrío y al mirar su cara esta dormido , la magia cae esta débil ,él necesita descanso. -Señor Potter venga conmigo un momento- es Poppy que por fin logra pasar-

-Por favor solo sera un momento- ruega al ver que me rehusó a dejar a Draco. Poppy ¿que tiene?¿sabes que es lo que pasa con él?- camino con ella a su despacho. -Sí Harry ahora que lo he pido , se de que se trata ya no va a ser necesario que vengan de San Mungo ,pero dime que sabes tu de las veelas-y aquí es el momento donde me arrepiento de poner atención en clase y donde extraño a Mione no...no...ahora no pienses en eso me digo.

-Nada Poppy-acepto esperando la explicación que se que va a dar. -Harry los veelas macho son raras de encontrar ,el joven Malfoy es uno o por lo menos gran parte lo es-ok trato de asimilarlo aunque mi duda sigue.

-E..eso es bueno o no?-pregunto -Cuando los veelas llegan a cierta edad entre los 17 y 20 años se emparejan y al parecer tu eres su pareja, su alma gemela es un lazo irrompible pero al estar lejos uno de otro se ha puesto enfermo, ellos necesitan la cercanía de su pareja para sobrevivir o por lo menos hasta que el vinculo se complete y poco a poco puedan separarse, claro solo para lo normal , para tener una vida a absorbido tus sentimientos negativos para darte alivio el haría cualquier cosa para que estés bien los veelas son fuertes protegen, pero a la vez son delicados solo su pareja los puede herir tan gravemente como para provocar su muerte aunque solo sea con palabras de ahí se vulnerabilidad , como tu deseo de sanar no es sincero ;Draco no a tenido el alivio que debería obtener de su pareja y eso lo hiere¿lo entiendes Harry? Draco necesita tu apoyo tu cercanía que tu estés bien para estarlo él- Parece que ha terminado con su explicación y yo no se por cuanto tiempo he estado inmóvil.

¡wow Alma Gemela! no se que pensar.

.

.

.

Mellie :-* :-* :-*


	4. RESPUESTAS

SEGUIR ADELANTE CAPITULO 4

.

.

.

.-Draco se a puesto así por protegerme eso es lo que quieres decir Poppy-esto sin dudas es lo más importante que me ha pasado.

-Por verme mejor...-

-Si Harry él es tu Alma Gemela ¡Felicidades! nadie lo merece más que tú. Tener un compañero veela es una bendición debes de completar en vinculo, Draco es muy fuerte y se ha resistido a estar contigo pero eso lo está matando. Los veelas son en extremo celosos y posesivos así que si alguien te toca o te pretende podría cometer una locura-

Eso ya me preocupo mi rubio se está haciendo mal por protegerme y eso está mal.

-¿Cómo lo ayudo?- si esta en mi haré todo lo posible.

-Por ahora estar junto a él le ayuda bastante sigue junto a él, pero antes ve a comer, lo vas a necesitar de acuerdo- y sé que es una orden así que la acato al pie de la letra y aprovecho para fumar un cigarro, lo necesito aunque más por costumbre, no creo que a Madame Pomfrey le haga gracia que fume en la enfermería.

.

.

.Han pasado un par de días desde que estuvo consiente. Poppy dice que es normal; ya puedo ver la mejoría su delicada piel y su cabello están de un mejor color hasta diría que tienen un brillo saludable. Como cada vez que lo tengo cerca tomo su mano y comienzo a hablarle.

.

.

-Tonto Sly ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto y es que tengo tantas ganas de que conteste mis preguntas Merlín estoy desesperado.

-No todos tenemos el coraje Gryffindor ¿sabes? contesta su voz aun adormilada, mi pecho retumba como un tambor y lo beso. Un beso corto y rápido un beso lleno de alegría por verlo despierto. . . -Draco- murmuro a milímetros de sus labios aún tengo esa sensación cálida de sus labios en los míos, los tomo de nuevo y él no pone resistencia.

Esta vez lo hago despacio, suavemente disfrutando lo complejo que es Draco maravillándome del hombre cálido y delicado que está en mis brazos, pensando en lo frio y distante que puede ser "fascinante". Tiene una lengua afilada que siempre sorprende y que en estos momentos me lo parece aún más, un sarcasmo que sale a la mínima provocación pero en este momento hierve mi sangre, me hace sentir vivo, me anima con dos simples frases y me hace reír como en meses no lo hacía y ¡por merlín que alguien me lance un crucio si quiero volver a esperar con él! -Gracias- Es lo único que puedo decir, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta queriendo salir al mismo tiempo tanto que decir que no se por dónde comenzar.

.

-¿Por qué Potter? yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada no me lo debes ¿estamos? Yo lo he sabido desde antes, he olido tu esencia atrayendo me y de verdad intente alejarme de ti, yo te lo he dicho no soy bueno...Lucius se encargó de eso- Se ve realmente afectado ¿cómo puede decir eso? ¿Que no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Cómo es tan sencillo para el negarse a esto? simplemente me enoja.

.

-No te atrevas a decir si quiera algo más TU ME HACES MAS BIEN QUE CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE CONOZCO- me calmo no necesito gritar -eres un desafío a mis sentidos , jamás puedo seguirte el ritmo y eso me obliga a intentarlo, en este momento puedes ser todo lo frío e hiriente que quieras y tratar de alejarme de ti pero tienes que saber que eres el único que con una sola mirada enciende mi sangre ya sea para pelear o para besarme como aquel día...con ese beso aliviaste mi corazón Malfoy y también podrás decir que eres malo pero fuiste TÚ quien se negó a reconocernos en la mansión y fue tu madre la que fingió ante Voldemort que yo estaba muerto así que Lucius pudo hacerte sentir que eras malo pero Narcissa se aseguró que fueras BUENO , solo alguien así podría sacrificarse por otra persona como lo haces conmigo así que deja de ser un Slytherin y tratar de descifrar mis acciones o mis pensamientos buscando cosas que no están, no tengo segundas intenciones Malfoy. Te aseguro que nadie me ha obligado a estar aquí y nadie me va a obligar a alejarme de ti ¡NI TU MISMO DRACO!- Tengo la respiración agitada no quería gritarle pero me exaspera, estoy molesto pero tan cansado de pelear contra todo, que contra el ya no podría, mejor soltarlo de una vez.

-Potter que demo...-y empieza ese siseo ese que usa para buscar pelea así que con o sin su consentimiento empiezo de nuevo. -¡cállate! me llamo Harry ¿sabías? y ahora no, no quiero oír lo que vas a decir menos si son tonterías así que piensa en lo que quieres , en lo que de verdad Draco Malfoy quiere.

No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, yo vendré mañana, descansa ¿quieres?- lo beso en la cabeza y me alejo aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para oír un "estúpido Potter" una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿realmente quiero esto? y me sorprendo al contestar que SÍ que realmente quiero esto. Soy terco y este es mi desafío.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Mellie


	5. CUIDARLO

SEGUIR ADELANTE

CAPITULO 5

.

.

Me dirijo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall necesito hablar con ella, se ha vuelto un gran apoyo para mí, tal vez pueda ayudarme.

. -Buenas Noches Minerva-necesito un consejo de amiga así que la llamo por su nombre.

. -Hola Harry¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo estás?- Sabe que debe darme tiempo para abrirme. .

-Ya lo sabes no es así-ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

. Ahora estoy atrapado tratando de enseñarle a un Sly a confiar, hacerle entender a ese estúpido que soy lo bastante terco para desistir- le digo cansado. .

-Bueno Harry solo debes dejar que el vínculo haga su trabajo, el joven Malfoy no se podrá resistir por mucho él ya te ama si no lo hiciera el vínculo no estaría bendecido por la magia así que tampoco creas que algo lo obliga a amarte- y eso es justo lo que quería oír y Minnie lo sabe. .

-Gracias ahora voy a descansar mañana va a ser un día muy difícil- y antes de salir le hago una última pregunta- Poppy dijo algo de completar el vínculo ¿CParereo se hace? ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?-

. -Deben entregarse el uno al otro Harry en cuerpo , alma y magia y el señor Malfoy debe tomar una poción para estabilizar la magia- siento un sonrojo extenderse por mi cara- Ya… gracias- Se ha lo que se refiere ¡Merlín! Como pude preguntarle eso.

Luego de eso salgo corriendo y juro que vi el brillo de ojos patentado Albus Dumbledore en la mirada de Minerva debe de ser algo de Directores eso sí que asusta.

################### .

No he podido dormir mucho son las 5 de la mañana apenas y ha amanecido, estoy en el lago negro y ya me he fumado cuatro cigarrillos y mi cabeza solo logra pensar en Draco y en la conversación que tuvimos si él sigue alejándose no que voy a hacer.

Estoy nervioso lo sé, sé que debo de ir a verlo pero justo en este momento mi coraje Gryffindor me ha abandonado talvez necesito una copa ¡no! No puedo hacerlo por Draco, por mí.

Tomo la botella que tengo en mi túnica cuando una voz, una que deseo ir pero que de igual forma temo llama mi atención.

. -Otra vez con eso Potter, no deberías- siento mi magia reaccionar con la de él, es una sensación maravillosa están reconociéndose. .

-En realidad Malfoy-continuo con el juego de los apellidos que tanto le gusta- estaba pensando en hacer esto antes de ir a verte no deberías estar aquí hace demasiado frio- y la arrojo al lago, en serio creo que debería atarlo en la cama.

. -Bueno creo que eres un idiota y olvidaste que somos magos y podías simplemente desvanecerla cara rajada pero allá tu- sonríe de lado y sin dejar de ver al lago toma mi mano y así es como se sale con la suya sin discutir ni aclarar nada, es hábil el rubio ¿no? Sonrió por su astucia, el peso en mi pecho se desvanece ´poco a poco pero por completo ya no estoy solo él ha aceptado el vínculo y tengo la certeza de que será un compañero para todo que nos apoyaremos y cuidaremos mutuamente. .

Sé que Ron y Mione ya no están pero con ayuda de Draco ahora puedo pensar en los momentos felices que pasamos y dar gracias porque aunque fue por poco tiempo estuvieron en mi vida, tuve una familia que me amo y que ame demasiado. Ahora tengo a Draco y aun me quedan amigos como Neville, Luna, Seamus, Cho y también cuento con Minnie y Poppy sé que no los remplazaran pero son familia.

Llevo a Draco a la enfermería pues aun que se ve mejor estoy seguro que se escapó y no es algo que Madame Pomfrey aprecie.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Dónde estaba?- es el grito que nos recibe.

-Aun no puede salir y usted señor Potter en que estaba pensando- se dirige a mí como si fuera mi culpa.

-Si Potter en que pensabas- Estúpido Malfoy argh empiezo a creer que tener un Sly a mi lado será un martirio.

-Bueno pasen a su dormitorio para que el señor Malfoy se recupere deben permanecer juntos hasta que el vínculo se estabilice, después se hará mas fácil.

Nos conduce a una parte del castillo que jamás había visto y yo solo puedo pensar en "nuestra habitación" la verdad es muy linda y parece un pequeño apartamento decorado en colores celestes tiene una salita y un comedor de dos plazas y una recamara evito mirar en su dirección me siento enrojecer al pensar lo que va a pasar allí.

-Señor Potter aunque la salud de el señor Malfoy ha mejorado debería de tomar estas pociones y esta –dice señalando un pequeño vial negro- es para después de sellar el vínculo.

Según sea el caso deberán de permanecer aquí de 3 a5 cinco días un elfo les traer sus alimentos , es muy importante que pasen su tiempo juntos sin que nadie altere su magia así que es recomendable que sea usted quien venga por la comida –me mira dejando en claro que es una orden.

-Lo hare, lo haremos-y es allí que noto que Malfoy no está y me despido de Poppy.

-Gracias-

.

Melie


	6. VÍNCULO

SEGUIR ADELANTE .

. CAPITULO 6 .

Voy entrando a la habitación y Draco no está a la vista, me asomo al baño y lo veo, está completamente desnudo y es como si por primera vez viera su belleza, su hermosa piel que para muchos podría ser pálida para mi destella luz propia no sé si sea su veela pero lo hace ver magnifico, esa pronunciada curva al final de su espalda es espectacular y sus músculos son fuertes con la forma justa y cuando se da la vuelta me deja sin habla su piel está marcada con pequeñas cicatrices y si lo pienso eso no me hace sentir mal es más como una extraña satisfacción la que me embarga al verlas en él.

La boca se me seca al bajar la mirada directo a su abdomen plano pasando por su ombligo y cayendo directo a su miembro enmarcado en una dorada mata de rizos que son la prueba que ese color platinado es natural y sonrió para mis adentros por que alguna vez lo creí falso.

. Su estampa completa es un regalo y un agasajo para la vista, lo observo mirarme y esta sonrojado con la respiración agitada , me siento como un acosador, sé que debo pedir disculpas y salir pero estoy clavado en el piso pero sin duda lo peor es que no quiero irme.

-No sabía que te gusta ser un fisgón Potter- me dice pero no molesto es más bien…¿juguetón?, se gira y comienza a llenar la tina.

-¿Vienes?- y ese es un reto, sí que lo es tiene esa sonrisa ladeada que me hace hervir por motivos totalmente distintos a lo de costumbre. Entro totalmente al baño y cierro la puerta, en este momento podría acabarse el mundo y nada me separaría de Draco, mi piel cosquillea con necesidad.

. Dejó caer mi túnica, debajo solo tengo una camiseta rayada y mis Jean favoritos así que caen al piso rápidamente, Draco esta frene de mí y me quita los lentes despacio y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y cuando termina esta tarea deja sus manos en mi nuca y después de un suspira las deja vagar por mi piel bajando por mi abdomen en mis costados enganchando sus dedos en mis bóxer ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Draco Malfoy es un seductor y me encuentro temblando por su tacto, mi magia cosquillea a mi alrededor danzando con la suya envolviéndonos.

Estoy tan excitado tan duro por él, es increíble mi sangre se acumula al sur de mi cuerpo, acerco mi rostro a suyo una mano en su cintura estrechándolo la otra en su nuca y mi boca a milímetros disfrutando tanto del preámbulo de fundirme en él y es que ¡Merlín! Esto es tan intenso y él se aleja con sus ojos brillosos de lujuria y su boca burlona levándome con él a la tina.

Sonrió, porque así es Draco jamás me aburriré de él, entro yo primero al agua manteniéndome en pie esperando a que entre y lo acomodo entre mis piernas pegándolo a mi pecho y siento su trasero rozar contra mi dureza, dejo salir mi aliento en su nuca haciendo que tiemble.

-No juegues conmigo rubio- Salpico su cuello con pequeños besos mientras masajeo sus brazos sus hombros y su pecho mis manos son avariciosas.

Tomo el shampoo y comienzo a limpiar su cabello esas hebras doradas que lo hacen resaltar donde sea y el ronronea, es un sonido tan encantador que me fascina yo apresuro el baño.

Fuera de la tina mi boca se alimenta de la piel que tiene a su alcance dejando pequeñas marcas él su cuello y un camino de saliva el baño se llena de sensuales gemidos y respiraciones jadeantes.

Se gira para besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento jalando mi cabello que ahora suelto se pega por la humedad y para cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno aprovecho para salir mientras me pongo una toalla en la cintura mientras se me queda viendo como si no lo pudiera creer. Lo saco tomándolo de la mano y guiñándole un ojo Dos pueden jugar este juego.

-Ahora quien juega Potter – me dice algo molesto Rio, rio despreocupado porque es divertido verlo todo enfurruñado. Me lleva toda mi fuerza de voluntad tomar una toalla y secarlo, pasear mis manos por todo su cuerpo y colocarle una bata verde Slytherin convenientemente igual a la mía y me mira tan pagado de sí mismo porque sabe, que yo sé, que lo hizo a propósito.

-Sabes Potter el verde no te queda tan mal- las hechizo para no poder cambiar el color.

-De verdad lo crees, y pensar que desaproveche la oportunidad cuando el sombrero seleccionador me quería enviar a Slytherin, mis túnicas hubieran quedado perfectas con el color de mis ojos- y con eso lo callo 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Comenzamos a comer y cuando creo que ya había ganado me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, ver a Draco comer de esa forma tan inmoral tiene mis manos aferradas al borde de la mesa. Draco sonríe tan malditamente complacido ya ha tomado sus pociones y me sonríe provocándome.

-¡suficiente! Ahora quiero mi postre- le grito ya al borde de la locura y lo veo con los brazos cruzados y esa maldita ceja levantada argh está retándome. Me levanto y él también lo hace y de nuevo nuestra magia tira de nosotros incitándonos y el está mirándome con suficiencia la que dice "yo gane" sí él lo hizo y no me importa lo cargo sobre mi hombro y le doy una nalgada.

-Hasta aquí llego mi parte Sly ahora probaras algo de la pasión Gry, es lo que querías ¿no es así Rubio?- y lo arrojó sobre la cama.

\- no lo niegues-me quito la bata arrojándola, subo a la cama sin quitar la vista de mi presa. -Si es siempre de esta forma tu ganaras sin dudas-abro su bata -viviré solo para ti- susurro junto a su cadera y lo hago retorcerse y agitarse. Me detengo de mi camino a su boca para disfrutar de sus rosadas tetillas hasta dejarlas rectas y arrancarle unos gemidos roncos. -Y yo para ti Harry- Lo escucho decir mi nombre y sé que yo gane y se escucha jodidamente seductor que me hace perder el control y ya no me detengo los juegos se acabaron , me abalanzo a su boca tomándola con frenesí

. Estoy listo y el también vi la verdad en sus ojos, separa sus piernas invitándome al placer así que tomo sus caderas y las levanto en una almohada me tomo mi tiempo adorando su piel, probándola mientras lo preparo. Aspirando el delicioso perfume de su cuello comienzo a hundirme en él, es una sensación tan poderosa tan abrumante sentirlo rodear mi dureza con su apretada cavidad centímetro a centímetro.

Mueve sus caderas dándome la señal para moverme y un largo gemido sale de su boca y lo acompaño en la canción del placer perdiéndome en la sensación de su cuerpo Draco…Harry…más… palabras perdidas entre la bruma, me rodea con sus piernas, ya está cerca y yo también.

-Draco abre tus ojos- quiero reflejarme en ellos ver el momento exacto en el que llegue al éxtasis y que él se vea en los míos Es tan sexy ver a Draco correrse que yo lo sigo dos embestidas después, me derramo dentro de su cuerpo sintiendo los espasmos de su propia liberación y lo prueba de ello por todo su abdomen al tiempo que una luz dorada nos rodea y es lo último que veo mientras me acuesto a su lado.

Oscuridad.

Uno mas y esto acaba.

Melie


	7. ¿JUGAMOS?

SEGUIR ADELANTE

CAPITULO 7

.

.

Despertar junto a Darco a sido maravilloso! Y tambien he descubierto que es un crimen nadie puede lucir tan perfecto en las mañanas; al parecer dormimos todo el día.

Draco debe de beber su pocion asi que me levanto totalmente desnudo para darsela y al pasar por el espejo del baño noto un pequeño tatuaje de un dragón en tinta dorada casi invisible al contraste con mi piel, esta posado sobre mi pecho directamente sobre mi corazón y es magnifico.

-¿Podrias ponerte algo encima? O acaso ademas de fisgón eres exhibicionista Potter- dice el sexi rubio que esta en mi cama algo adormilado atrayendo toda mi atención.

-Por que Malfoy no quieres que alguien me vea?-levanto la mirada por el gruñido que me dio ¿Draco gruño? Se ve difernte su cabello a crecido y parece emanar energia propia y sus ojos se han oscurecido.

-No juegues conmigo Potter- y se acerca a la orilla de la cama arrodillado y a una velocidad impresionante, me jala por el cabello para besarme con fieraza.

-Jamás Malfoy-respondo atontado por el beso, momento en el que aprovecha para morderme por el cuello quitandome el vial de mis manos para tomerselo deprisa.

-Eso espero- y rie al oirme gemir de placer al sentir la mordedura.

-No deberías Potter soy celoso y eres mío-lo veo recostarse en la cama asi que me pongo la bata y voy por su desayuno no lo quiero ver enojado celoso sí pero enojado jamas.

Tomamos el desayuno acostados y en un silencio comodo alimentandonos mutuamente, deleitandonos con nuestra mutua compañía y la placentera sensacion de nuestra magia rodeandonos como una sola.

Jugueteo con su cabello y ahi es cuando lo noto un pequeño ciervo tatuado en la curva de su cuello detras de su oreja en tinta plateada, soy yo es mi marca asi como yo lo llevo a él, es la señal de que nuestro vinculo esta completo nos hemos ligado en cuerpo, alma y magia.

-Asi que Draco Malfoy eh?¿Estas bien con eso Harry?-lo escucho preguntar algo inseguro asi que tomo su mano y abriendo mi bata la pongo en mi pecho directamente sobre mi corazón donde se esconde ese pequeño dragón acutandolo con la misma.

-Te llevo en mi piel Draco, en mi corazón asi que sí estoy seguro no solo de que eres mi pareja sino de que estoy enamorado de tí-le digo quitando su mano para que lo vea.

-Bueno Potter, llevas mi marca así que serás mi esclavo- y ya esta juguetón de nuevo pero sus ojos me dicen que lo dice en serio.

-y ¿Que desea el amo?-le sigo el juego tratando de expesarle lo mismo , que lo amo que si sere su esclavo tanto como el sera el mio por que ya no habra nadie mas para mi ni tampoco para él, ea un hecho firmado por mi y sellado por el destino.

-Podriamos sellar nuestro vinculo de nuevo ¿no lo crees? Madame Pomfrey dijo d días- y si oficialmente amo su sonrisa ladeada esa entre perversion y pecado. Y fueron los 3 días mas maravillosos haciendo el amor.

La conmoción que hay en Malfoy Manor es mayor a la que hubo en el gran comedor el dia que Draco y yo nos presentamos juntos a desayunar después de 5 días desaparecidos o el silencio que siguio cuando nos vieron besandonos por primero vez y sobrepasa por mucho cuando se enteraron que nos enlazariamos en un Matrimonio al salir del colegio, por que aunque Draco dijera: "Potter esas tonterias son de niñas" nunca lo habia visto sonreir tanto como cuando nos dimos el SÍ y aunque nuestros votos fueron tradicionales los pronuncio con devocion y firmeza.

Hoy todo eso queda olvidado con la noticia mas feliz de mi vida, Draco me ha dado la oportunidad de formar una familia, me ha dicho que esta embarazado y aunque no estamos en Hogwarts Minerva, Poppy, Neville, Luna y los demás chicos que nos acompañan a cenar se han quedado sin habla ante mi grito euforico ¡Seré Padre! O tal vez sea el hecho de que he besado a Draco extasiado olvidandome de las visitas y casi le hago el amor en la mesa.

Despues de eso todos se han ido apresuradamente despidiendose con felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

En este momento en mi cama con el cuerpo de mi dragon junto al mío aun perlado en sudor de nuestra celebración privada me doy cuenta que la vida me arrebato muchas cosas pero me premio con Draco y con mi pequeño "Aldebaran o Etamin" aun no lo hemos decidido pero son nombres de estrella como el de su Padre.

Mis estrellas personales que me guiaran siempre en la oscuridad con su luz, y me acompañarán en la soledad que aun me atormenta en ocasiones.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

MELLIE


	8. ¿JUGAMOS?

SEGUIR ADELANTE

CAPITULO 7

.

.

Despertar junto a Darco a sido maravilloso! Y tambien he descubierto que es un crimen nadie puede lucir tan perfecto en las mañanas; al parecer dormimos todo el día.

Draco debe de beber su pocion asi que me levanto totalmente desnudo para darsela y al pasar por el espejo del baño noto un pequeño tatuaje de un dragón en tinta dorada casi invisible al contraste con mi piel, esta posado sobre mi pecho directamente sobre mi corazón y es magnifico.

-¿Podrias ponerte algo encima? O acaso ademas de fisgón eres exhibicionista Potter- dice el sexi rubio que esta en mi cama algo adormilado atrayendo toda mi atención.

-Por que Malfoy no quieres que alguien me vea?-levanto la mirada por el gruñido que me dio ¿Draco gruño? Se ve difernte su cabello a crecido y parece emanar energia propia y sus ojos se han oscurecido.

-No juegues conmigo Potter- y se acerca a la orilla de la cama arrodillado y a una velocidad impresionante, me jala por el cabello para besarme con fieraza.

-Jamás Malfoy-respondo atontado por el beso, momento en el que aprovecha para morderme por el cuello quitandome el vial de mis manos para tomerselo deprisa.

-Eso espero- y rie al oirme gemir de placer al sentir la mordedura.

-No deberías Potter soy celoso y eres mío-lo veo recostarse en la cama asi que me pongo la bata y voy por su desayuno no lo quiero ver enojado celoso sí pero enojado jamas.

Tomamos el desayuno acostados y en un silencio comodo alimentandonos mutuamente, deleitandonos con nuestra mutua compañía y la placentera sensacion de nuestra magia rodeandonos como una sola.

Jugueteo con su cabello y ahi es cuando lo noto un pequeño ciervo tatuado en la curva de su cuello detras de su oreja en tinta plateada, soy yo es mi marca asi como yo lo llevo a él, es la señal de que nuestro vinculo esta completo nos hemos ligado en cuerpo, alma y magia.

-Asi que Draco Malfoy eh?¿Estas bien con eso Harry?-lo escucho preguntar algo inseguro asi que tomo su mano y abriendo mi bata la pongo en mi pecho directamente sobre mi corazón donde se esconde ese pequeño dragón acutandolo con la misma.

-Te llevo en mi piel Draco, en mi corazón asi que sí estoy seguro no solo de que eres mi pareja sino de que estoy enamorado de tí-le digo quitando su mano para que lo vea.

-Bueno Potter, llevas mi marca así que serás mi esclavo- y ya esta juguetón de nuevo pero sus ojos me dicen que lo dice en serio.

-y ¿Que desea el amo?-le sigo el juego tratando de expesarle lo mismo , que lo amo que si sere su esclavo tanto como el sera el mio por que ya no habra nadie mas para mi ni tampoco para él, ea un hecho firmado por mi y sellado por el destino.

-Podriamos sellar nuestro vinculo de nuevo ¿no lo crees? Madame Pomfrey dijo d días- y si oficialmente amo su sonrisa ladeada esa entre perversion y pecado. Y fueron los 3 días mas maravillosos haciendo el amor.

La conmoción que hay en Malfoy Manor es mayor a la que hubo en el gran comedor el dia que Draco y yo nos presentamos juntos a desayunar después de 5 días desaparecidos o el silencio que siguio cuando nos vieron besandonos por primero vez y sobrepasa por mucho cuando se enteraron que nos enlazariamos en un Matrimonio al salir del colegio, por que aunque Draco dijera: "Potter esas tonterias son de niñas" nunca lo habia visto sonreir tanto como cuando nos dimos el SÍ y aunque nuestros votos fueron tradicionales los pronuncio con devocion y firmeza.

Hoy todo eso queda olvidado con la noticia mas feliz de mi vida, Draco me ha dado la oportunidad de formar una familia, me ha dicho que esta embarazado y aunque no estamos en Hogwarts Minerva, Poppy, Neville, Luna y los demás chicos que nos acompañan a cenar se han quedado sin habla ante mi grito euforico ¡Seré Padre! O tal vez sea el hecho de que he besado a Draco extasiado olvidandome de las visitas y casi le hago el amor en la mesa.

Despues de eso todos se han ido apresuradamente despidiendose con felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

En este momento en mi cama con el cuerpo de mi dragon junto al mío aun perlado en sudor de nuestra celebración privada me doy cuenta que la vida me arrebato muchas cosas pero me premio con Draco y con mi pequeño "Aldebaran o Etamin" aun no lo hemos decidido pero son nombres de estrella como el de su Padre.

Mis estrellas personales que me guiaran siempre en la oscuridad con su luz, y me acompañarán en la soledad que aun me atormenta en ocasiones.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

MELLIE


End file.
